


Haven't You Noticed That I'm A Star?

by Brushfire_Wyndragon



Series: The Life and Times of a Dragonda [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Original - Fandom, Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Cosplay, Gen, Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brushfire_Wyndragon/pseuds/Brushfire_Wyndragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(A picture I commissioned for my graduation cap. The artist posts on FurAffinity https://www.furaffinity.net/user/catsdesire and Tumblr http://moon-lore.tumblr.com/. The artist is lovely and has done various clean and NSFW pieces of my sona and my boyfriend's sona.)</p>
<p>Brushfire Wyndragon dressed in Steven's dress from Sadie's Song and singing. The book and quill is my ponysona's cutie mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haven't You Noticed That I'm A Star?




End file.
